


Of Ancient Tomes and Bathrooms

by Invictusimpala



Series: To Love Another [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam, Collars, Dom Benny, Dom Dean, Double Penetration, Fluff and Smut, Librarian Sam, Multi, Panty Kink, Post-Purgatory, Semi-Public Sex, Sub Sam, Top Benny, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 19:03:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2822795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invictusimpala/pseuds/Invictusimpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benny turns him around so his face is pressed against the wall, wrists pinned above his head, and Dean pulls his pants down. He shoves the heel of his palm into the plug, and Sam jolts forward with a low groan.<br/>“Remember, you have to be quiet or I’m going to spank your ass red right here,” Benny warns, and Sam shuts his mouth and bites his tongue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Ancient Tomes and Bathrooms

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt I received on my tumblr. Thank you so much for reading, enjoy :)

Sam’s not sure if Susan, the little old lady who is the manager of the library, is sure of what is happening or not.

He hides behind the desk and has her stack the shelves with the excuse that he’s not feeling well. In truth, his cock is so hard it’s painful, and the only way to hide it is behind the counter.

His pants keep brushing over the smooth skin of his legs, the panties are only just holding his cock in place, and his collar is beneath an ugly turtleneck he’s going to be shedding later.

He’s already come once, completely untouched, and he’s checked and seen that his panties are ruined, but he has a few other pairs Benny and Dean bought him yesterday before deciding today was the day he'd do this.

Checking the clock becomes a regular occurrence, every five minutes or so, until his shift is over and he’s telling Susan he’ll see her later.

“You know, Sam, the ancient language books are available for checkout if you want to borrow one. You seem to be eyeing back there, and I just wanted to let you know,” Susan tells him, and he blushes so badly he knows he’s red up to his ears.

“I -- uh -- thank you,” he stammers, and then he’s waddling back into the employee bathroom.

There’s a plug keeping him open that’s not long enough to touch his prostate, and it’s maddening. It’s only there to keep him stretched for his Doms so they can use him as they please as soon as he gets back into the bathroom.

They’re waiting for him when he gets there, and as soon as the door is open he’s being shoved into the room.

It’s a pretty big bathroom, so they can all fit comfortably yet they crowd him against the wall.

Benny turns him around so his face is pressed against the wall, wrists pinned above his head, and Dean pulls his pants down. He shoves the heel of his palm into the plug, and Sam jolts forward with a low groan.

“Remember, you have to be quiet or I’m going to spank your ass red right here,” Benny warns, and Sam shuts his mouth and bites his tongue.

His panties are pulled to the side, and the plug is slowly pulled out. Dean pops the cap on a bottle of lube, and then he’s slicking Sam back up, and lubing Benny’s and his own cock.

“What are you doing?” Sam asks, and Benny kisses him slowly.

“You’re going to be taking both of us, sugar, and you better be silent or we’ll stop and make you do the walk of shame.”

Sam shudders and tries to relax his muscles. It’s not going to be good unless he does, but he can’t seem to do it.

“Relax, Sammy, this is going to be good if you can keep still, okay? Do you need to safe-word out?” They pet down his bare back, and he shakes his head.

“No, I’m good, just -- ah, right there -- oh, _fuck_ ,” he cries as Dean rubs the tips of his fingers over Sam’s prostate, crooking them inside of his hole just right.

Benny manages to keep his arms pinned above his head despite him twisting and turning trying to ride Dean’s hand.

Dean pulls away, and Sam whines, but then his cock is pressing inside of him. Sam relaxes and lets himself just feel the pleasure being given to him.

Then Benny’s cock is splitting him open and he’s not sure what to focus on. It’s not like when he’s just woken up and he’s plaint, loose, and tired enough that he barely even tenses; this is so intense he’s about to safe-word out.

But then it gets even better when someone starts to move, and the slide of it all is so good Sam could cry.

Benny lets go of his hands in favor of holding onto his hips and rocking a little bit faster.

Biting his lips isn’t even holding back any noise, he’s just panting and moaning as he please, so Benny clamps his hand over his mouth, and Sam groans and rides them shamelessly.

Sweat gathers in the dips between his bones -- his collarbone, the curve of his neck, all down his chest and his legs.

His cock drips and drips into the fabric of the panties that are driving him mad with lust.

“Please, please,” he yells behind Benny’s hand, and then it’s wrapping around his cock and he’s coming all over the wall with a wail.

They’re filling him up, but he only hears and feels it distantly. Whereas they are quiet as a mouse when they come, their breath hot against his neck as they pant, he’s loud as can be, but he knows they’re so far down the hallway no one is going to hear unless they really are inclined to.

He comes and comes, and when he’s finally finished, he slumps and they have to catch him. They pull out with a wince, and a plug is put back into him. He bears down on it, trying to get it deeper inside of himself because he’s still working through the last tendrils of his orgasm, the part where he’s still needy and not quite sated yet. Benny gets down on his knees and sucks him clean, and that seems to do the trick.

They put his panties back in place, and zip his pants up, and then they’re putting him in a new, clean shirt. They kiss his neck and around his collar while they wait for him to come down, and when he does, they make him drink some water before taking him out to the car and home.

When they get to the house he takes a proper shower, and then he’s back in the comfort of his own bed with his favorite people in the world.

He sighs contentedly as they snuggled closer.

“What happened to slapping my ass red?” He asks, and both of their breath hitches.

“I think we should save that for another time,” Dean suggests, and Sam nods. He’s tired, and his hole aches, so he knows he’s not quite up for it yet. Maybe tomorrow or the next day.

“I agree, but I think it should be in your ‘FUCK YES’ column of your kink list. We should definitely be lookin’ at that soon,” Benny says lewdly, and Sam laughs.

“Yeah, sleep now, though, and maybe tomorrow we can continue this conversation,” a yawn interrupts him. “I’m beat.”

“I hope you’re not fired.”

“I wouldn’t be. Did you see that woman’s face? She probably thought I was just excited about the books.”

Everyone laughs, and then it’s quiet and peaceful, the moonlight filtering in through the open window illuminating their bodies perfectly.

It’s still lined with salt, the window sill, an old habit that will never die, and under the pile of it are runes meant to keep even the nastiest things out.

Every night Dean checks them all to make sure they’re all where they are supposed to be, but Sam and Benny are never annoyed by it, in fact, they’re just as protective of the house and the people in it.

He never wants to lose either of them, and if they have to splurge a little each month to keep a constant supply of salt, he’s not complaining, especially since those salt runs usually include a few new bottles of lube, and a new toy.

Yeah, he’s definitely not complaining.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://www.invictus-impala.tumblr.com)  
>  I am taking prompts there, if you're interested :)  
> (More info on that [here](http://www.invictus-impala.tumblr.com/post/99871679299/im-taking-prompts-now-yay-if-you))


End file.
